


Iron Trinkets

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt has feelings, Getting Together, I suppose, Jaskier has powers, M/M, Mind Reading, anyway, bandits meeting their end, i am very good at tagging, iron trinkets, jaskiers lute get stolen, mind reader jaskier, ohohoho see what i did there?, roach is not dinner, soft, softbois coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: And when Geralt returns to camp, all their stolen goods with him, Jaskier seems to know.He sits up in his bedroll, looking grimly into the fire.“I see you found them.” He says without preamble. The light flickers against his features, shadows dancing behind them.Yet Geralt can’t sense even a hint of magic on him.So he settles down next to him, the leather pouch with his iron on the ground between them.“Yes.” Geralt says quietly, staring at the burning timber, watching it fall apart as the fire feeds on them.“You found the runes too.” Not a question, Geralt notes.“Yes.” He says again, full of questions.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	Iron Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wake up in the morning, get an idea, write 75% of it under an hour, get interrupted because working is a thing, and then struggling with the last part for several hours.  
> But this wanted out, so please enjoy <3

Jaskier has an interesting way of showing his friendship, Geralt notes early on in their …. relationship. After Posada the bard decided to hang around and kept talking non stop, almost like he was trying to shut something out.  
As soon as they got to a new village, Jaskier brought him to a little stall on the market, making him pick something out.  
“Jaskier, you barely have enough money for a room.” Geralt points out, when Jaskier makes it clear that he is buying him a present.  
“Just… humor me. I will be earning some tonight anyway.” Jaskier says, looking surprisingly weary. So Geralt shrugs and lets Jaskier guide him to what he can afford, iron rings and bracelets. Geralt picks out a plain iron link, the length more like a necklace, but the only thing that can fit around his arm, if he loops it.  
Jaskier sighs and looks lighter already when Geralt puts it on, and he pays with a big smile.  
So yes, a little strange.  
He doesn’t put too much thought into it, but Jaskier seems happier when he wears it, more at ease, so he does. It’s a simple thing, and iron is helpful against some fae and beasts anyway.

Geralt notices little other small behaviours from the bard.  
Before the performance that night, Jaskier opens his bags and donns all the jewelry he owns. Which in itself isn’t very odd, bards like to be showy, but all the rings and necklaces and braces and bracelets are plain. Shiny, yes, but simple.  
Only after that does he pick up his lute and finds his way towards the crowds.  
He is very talented, always in tune for what the people around him want to hear. It is fascinating to watch, this uncanny ability he has to pick up moods around him. It works on Geralt as well, Jaskier has a great understanding of all of Geralt's grunts and hums, and overall he is a great travel companion, despite his loud, colorful self.

Then Geralt notices him around other people that Jaskier likes, actually likes. When Jaskier meets someone for the first time, it is almost like a ritual. If the person is someone Jaskier expects to keep around, Jaskier takes them to a market stall to pick out an iron trinket.  
It is turning into his brand, more or less.  
If you are a friend of Jaskier, a real friend, you will find yourself with a small something. It is rather sweet, how he claims them, and Geralt feels incredible satisfaction to belong to the claimed.  
Not that he is ever telling Jaskier that.

Then things change.  
As they travel across the plains one day, a large group of bandits attack them. A larger group than Geralt is confident in fighting while he has someone to protect.  
They tried to take Roach, but she put up such a fight that they decided she was better as dinner. She didn’t like that either, so she kicked and bit her way out into the relative safety of the woods.  
After that they took what little the two of them have of value. Meaning Jaskiers lute, most of the iron jewelry and all of Geralt's coin.  
Jaskier is heartbroken, the loss weighing heavy on him.  
As soon as the bandits are gone and the coast is clear, Roach trots out to them again, being in an extremely pissy mood. They make a sad little camp away from the road, Jaskier looking incredibly glum.  
“It took me years to collect those.” He mumbles. “They were special.”  
It’s not the first time they have been robbed, but usually they are satisfied with the lute and the coin. As soon as darkness falls, Geralt is on their heels.

He sneaks up on them, steals back his coin and then some, and makes sure to find every piece of Jaskiers stolen iron. They are special, after all.  
After they are all collected and the bandits numbers are diminished greatly, Geralt takes the opportunity to study them.  
They are delicate, well polished, the craftsmanship close to perfect.  
Geralt fiddles with one of the necklaces, the one he notices Jaskier always wearing, and startles.  
There, clear as day, sits a rune.  
And not any rune. A rune for silence.  
Why on earth would the loudest person Geralt knows need a rune for silence?  
He looks at the rest of them, and they all have a small rune etched somewhere on them. Some more for silence, another one for shutting out magic.

Maybe he needs to talk with Jaskier.

And when Geralt returns to camp, all their stolen goods, Jaskier seems to know.  
He sits up in his bedroll, looking grimly into the fire.  
“I see you found them.” He says without preamble. The light flickers against his features, shadows dancing behind them.  
Yet Geralt can’t sense even a hint of magic on him.  
So he settles down next to him, the leather pouch with his iron on the ground between them.  
“Yes.” Geralt says quietly, staring at the burning timber, watching it fall apart as the fire feeds on them.  
“You found the runes too.” Not a question, Geralt notes.  
“Yes.” He says again, full of questions.  
“I need you to know something, Geralt.” Jaskier says with a sigh. “And this is really important. It has never been my intention, ever, to intrude. I know privacy is important to you.”  
Jaskier still isn’t looking at him, so Geralt sits waiting, mind racing. Jaskier makes a sad little smile and that doesn’t feel good at all.  
“You don’t have to tell me, Jaskier.” He mutters.  
“I think I owe you that much, dear friend.” Jaskier finally turns to look at him. His hair is getting a bit long, it is curling at the ends where it falls just above his shoulder.  
He is beautiful.  
Jaskier draws a breath, eyes a bit wide.  
“I need you to know, Geralt.” He says, a bit loud. “Sorry, I just. It is important, but I don’t like to say it very much. Can you hand me my necklace?”  
Geralt knows which one, and Jaskier is aware. The thought warms him and Jaskier squeezes his eyes shut, looking slightly pained.  
“Please.”  
Geralt hands it to him, and he puts it on with quick, practiced motions. The moment it hits his skin, he relaxes.  
“Thank you. So here comes. I uh… I hear people's thoughts.”  
Geralt freezes. Oh.  
“Yeah. Iron mutes it, and I had a smith from Skellige help me with some of my rings and necklaces. To make it more bearable.”  
It makes so much sense now. How Jaskier enjoys crowds, but only for a short while. His gifts. How he is always reading a room and the smallest of tells from those around him.  
“Your gift, it was the first one, first time I came to think of it. It helps, but sometimes feelings leak through. Yes, you have feelings, don’t even start with me.”  
Geralt snorts and Jaskier finally looks more at ease.  
“Is this a curse thing or something you were born with?” Geralt asks.  
“Born with, I suppose. It has been like this for as long as I can remember. I think somewhere in my family tree, someone fucked an elf or fae or something. It pops up every now and then, according to my grandfather.”  
“Sounds like a handful.” Geralt says, and Jaskier leans his head back and sighs.  
“You have no idea.”  
They sit in companionable silence for a while. Geralt thinks things over, and then his thoughts come to a grinding halt.  
“Wait.” Jaskier closes his eyes. “You heard that?”  
“I didn’t mean to.” Jaskier tells the night sky. Not him.  
Oh.  
“Sorry.” Geralt mumbles.  
“What ever for? I'm the one who should apologize for listening in.”  
“You are though.” Geralt says, embarrassment heating up his face.  
Jaskier turns to look at him curiously, and Geralt has to be brave. That is sort of his job.  
“I am what?”  
“Beautiful.”  
“Oh.” Jaskiers eyes soften, and he reaches out and places one hand on Geralt's shoulder. “So are you my dear friend.”  
Geralt aches with it, how Jaskier is giving him an out. He is not taking it.  
“Not like that.” he grumbles and pulls Jaskier closer, to lean against him. He lets his hand stay at Jaskiers waist, enjoying the warmth. His heart is beating loudly, Jaskier is tense against him.  
“Is this alright?” Geralt asks quietly, and Jaskier slowly relaxes again.  
“Very much alright.” He says, and leans his head against Geralt's shoulder, his hand now resting on Geralt's knee. There is probably more to talk about. They can talk later, but for now, there are no secrets between them. For now, they sit together in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumbl!  
> Im Dapandapod!


End file.
